MIB: Viventum Rubinus
by Leo the Hyacinth
Summary: Sci-fi thriller mashed with anthropomorphic genius. J and K chase a rogue alien to Rio, where the creature changes form with a unique gem to avoid being caught by the Men in Black. Under strange circumstances, the gem ends up in the hands of Blu and Jewel, two Blue Macaws. What will become of them? Rated M: Language/some adult themes. Full description available on my profile!


Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first alternate reality! I must remind everyone of something: this is a completely different story from my primary fanfic. There will be many things different from my original story, and at the same time, unusual circumstances will occur that conflict with how the Rio is supposed to be. But now, another farfetched story will soon be woven in to create a dramatic twist. This twist will be a rather interesting combination, fusing two sci-fi/anthropomorphic tales together. I guarantee that any fans of Rio or Men in Black will be sure to love this one for its humor and similarity to film characters. Without further ado, I give you ****_MiB: Viventum Rubinus_****!**

Far across the Universe, many life forms exist, with varying degrees of intelligence. One of the most biodiverse of these places is the planet Earth of the Milky Way galaxy. Here, millions of species thrive on a planet suited perfectly for life. The self-proclaimed dominant species, _Homo sapiens_, believes to have vast knowledge of the world around them. However, only a select few know the secrets to the Universe outside of Earth. Collectively, they are known as the Men in Black.

These "Men in Black" are responsible for keeping Earth safe from extraterrestrial threats, as well as keeping the human population ignorant about any other forms of intelligent life. The reason? They couldn't handle the thought of not being alone in the Universe. The Men in Black are the most top secret organization in the history of mankind, and they possess the technology to keep it that way. For the modern Men in Black, the challenges associated with the job never stop increasing, and the surprises never end.

**A Diner, New York City, United States**

"You don't know the crazy shit that I had to go through to save your clueless ass and deploy that freakin' Arch-Net," J complained as he trailed K back to the car, for he was walking faster than usual. J had just returned to 2012 after killing Boris the Animal and Boris' younger self in 1969 to avoid the destruction of Earth.

"Gotta keep up, slick," K replied jokingly. "These ears aren't getting any younger."

At last, they reached their trusty steed, the standard issue black Ford Taurus. K got into the car, and J soon followed in the passenger's seat. J sat down, shut his door, and looked funny at K.

"Okay, somethin's up," J raised a flag. "They only time you ever move that fast is when some freaky ass alien is spittin' some kinda shit at us. What the hell has gotten into you, man? You're supposed to be the old man I've known for fifteen years. Now somethin' freaky is goin' on. You forget to take your meds or somethin'?"

K exhaled heavily and looked over with an annoyed face. "They're puttin' stuff in your coffee, slick. You're imagining things." He started the car and put his hand on the stick.

Before he could move the stick, J put his hand over it and prevented him. Unhappy, K looked up again.

"How much do you know?" J stared K down.

"I know everything," K finally gave a straight answer. He tried to pull back on the stick again, but J stopped him once more.

"Then why would you lie to me?"

K exhaled heavily again. "There's a reason why they outlawed time travel. It fucks everything up. Everything. I honestly don't even know if I know everything that you think I do. I don't even know if I know what you think you know!"

"You're gonna fry my brain if you keep talkin' like that."

K forced the stick back to "D" and quickly put the pedal down, screeching out of the parking lot of the diner. J did not expect this kind of driving from K. Because of this, J glued himself to the seat and widened his eyes in fear. This wasn't the K that he knew.

"Okay now," J tried to ease K, who was tense on the wheel and weaving through traffic at high speeds. "Let's just stop and talk about this, okay?"

"Kinda busy here," K replied, picking up speed and passing cars illegally.

"Remember my Weird Shit-O-Meter? You're breaking the scale now, bud. What the fuck is wrong wit' you?"

K forced the car into a wild drift around a corner.

"Oh shit!" J yelled as the car ended its drift in the parking lot of the MiB Headquarters, screeching right into an open space. Slowly, J released his grip on the sides of the seat and relaxed.

"You legit scared my ass off, man," J laughed a bit.

"I thank you for that one!" K replied with an energetic smile.

J looked at K again with a creeped out and surprised smile. "You've got some serious shit to explain, cuz this ain't registering with me right now."

**Blu Bird Sanctuary, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

"Oh yeah, Jewel," Blu quietly moaned as he talked in his sleep. "That's it. Right there."

In a flash, Blu's eyes opened wide. Blurry vision forced him to blink a few times to regain clarity. As he looked out his window, the sun was shining bright above the forest and the city. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Blu turned to his right and viewed his three children, peacefully sleeping in the corner of the room. Blu turned to his left and viewed his one and only Jewel still fast asleep. As he was just a minute before, she was moaning in her sleep.

"Yeah," Jewel moaned as she rolled over. "Put it there. Oh my god yes. Please don't stop."

Blu was turned on a little bit by what she was saying, but wouldn't dare try anything sexual in the presence of his children. Instead, he continued to lay there, remembering his first time with Jewel. But after a few minutes, he snapped back to reality, and decided that he should fetch some breakfast for the most important people in his life. He propped himself up and walked over to the opening in the tree. Gazing out into the forest, he noticed a flurry of activity. Birds were flying in every which direction, singing to themselves and others, dancing on tree limbs and enjoying a crisp clear morning in the sanctuary they called home.

The year was now 2012. Brazil was a fast-improving nation with a growing population and new technologies. News spread worldwide of the revival of the Blue Macaws, and the public made it evident that they wanted the rest of the world's endangered species conserved and saved. Their story of love sparked a movement to help others in their position.

Blu's life had changed dramatically in the year and a half's time since he first came to the city. His kids, Bruno, Gabriela, and Ramon, were now almost 1 and a half; in the case of birds, they were over half of their adult height. Blu was indifferent about the growing-up of his kids so quickly. Jewel however, was much less happy about the entire situation. She couldn't believe how quickly her children had grown up and resumed more and more responsibilities around the home.

Since both Jewel and Blu were now over 16 years old, there was a slightly noticeable difference in their complexion. Raising kids comes with plenty of stress, and the stress was noticeable. Jewel's eyelids were a tad bit baggier than before, not much at all, but it stood out if one paid attention to detail. The top half inch of Blu's center feather on his cow lick on the back of his head was grey, though neither Jewel, his kids, nor any of their other friends would even consider telling him about it for fear of being severely reprimanded. One of his wingtips had a small grey feather, but Blu chose to constantly ignore it.

Despite the extra year and a half on his age, Blu was still an avid flyer. His flying skills had continued to sharpen since he abruptly acquired them during his freefall, which was now a distant memory in his mind. Drama in his simplified life had been replaced by family values and primal instincts. His human-influenced side receded deeper and deeper into his conscience and out of his attitude. Somehow, someway, the nerd-bird from Minnesota had become a true Brazilian Blue Macaw.

Blu took off from his tree and flew about a minute away to a large mango tree with a seemingly endless number of the precious fruit.

"Never ceases to amuse!" Blu said out loud in happiness as he snatched two mangoes in his talons and turned back to his tree.

"'Morning, Blu!" one of the birds flying by greeted him.

"'Morning to you, too!" Blu replied and nodded to the bird.

"Great day for a cruise over the city, don't you think?" a female bird from the forest said to Blu passing by.

"Certainly!" He replied again.

Arriving back at his tree, he found Jewel and their three children wide awake, sitting down talking. Blu dropped the mangoes into the tree and surprised his family.

"Gotchas!" Blu chucked as he came in the tree. The three kids laughed and Jewel smiled at him. Blu went up to Jewel and kissed her.

"How'd you sleep?" Blu asked sitting down, smiling at the same time.

"Can't complain," Jewel replied, smiling back. "I see your clock is still a little bit off from mine." She laughed.

Blu laughed a little too. "Guess so. Hey kids, mind if your mom and I take a quick flight around the city? You guys won't burn the place down, will you?"

"Dad," Bruno replied jokingly, "we can take care of ourselves."

"Try to fetch a mango on your own!" Blu snapped back in another joke, laughing and causing Jewel to laugh, as well as Gabriela and Ramon. Bruno became sad and was about to cry. Jewel went over to him and comforted him.

"Hey, hey," Jewel eased Bruno's emotions by stroking his head. "He was joking! He wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

Bruno exhaled loud enough to be heard. "I'm so gonna prove him wrong now."

Jewel smiled at her son. "I'm sure you'll do that soon enough."

"Ready to fly, my angel?" Blu romanticized Jewel, pointing his wings out to the forest.

Jewel smiled at him and blushed. "You know the answer to that, my love." She walked up to Blu and rubbed beaks with him, their eyes locked the entire time. "We won't be long, kids!"

Blu and Jewel took off from the nest, leaving the three kids behind.

"You need a turtle's skin, Bruno," Ramon suggested to him after their parents left. "You can't let dad get to you like that. You should know better!"

"Maybe I'm just growing up to be a little different from you, Ramon!" He lashed back, obviously getting emotional.

"Calm down, dude! You're worse than mom sometimes."

"Maybe it's time I prove to everyone that I'm not a kid anymore!" Bruno hastily bolted out of the tree with an unknown destination.

"Come on!" Ramon yelled to Gabriela as he was running to the tree hollow. "He's gonna hurt himself! Let's go!"

Gabriela followed him out of the tree as they took off following Bruno.

**Well, I certainly can say that this story is going to turn out far different from my primary story! Hopefully, my portrayals of Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones aren't half bad! Don't be afraid to let me know if you see something out of the ordinary! I take all criticism to better myself.**

** So, Bruno's attitude seems to be a little off. He's obviously not comfortable with the way things are in the house, and it's all led up to this! So what's all this ranting for? Guess you'll have to find out soon!**


End file.
